otoquefandomcom-20200214-history
The Lightning Family
Ahiga= |Image = vlindrel |ProfilePic = AhigaProfile.png |CharacterName = Ahiga Lightning |Sigil = |Theme = |Height = 5'10" |Weight = 158 |HairColor = Black |EyeColor = Light Brown |Month = February |Day = 19th |Year = 1981 |CurrentAge = 18 |Birthplace = Window Rock, Arizona |Nationality = Native American |Role = Main Character |Species = Human |PowerSource = |HarmNumber = |Flavor = Lightning Jump!}} |LvL = 15 |Endurance = 9 |Might = 9 |Prowess = 5 |Affinity = 13 |Arcana = 4 |Prominence = 10 |Attunement = 1 |Carry = 55}} |Skin Name = |Alignment = |Elements 1 = + |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Mastery |Power Effect 1 = Ahiga is capable of channeling totemic spirits of nature, gaining various powers and abilities depending on which spirit he is currently linked to. He can only be linked to a single animal spirit at a time. |Extra Name 2 = |Elements 2 = + |PowerType 2 = Spirit Link |Power Effect 2 = While linked to Ahmunet, Ahiga gains the ability perform iridescent Wind-based actions such as projecting gusts of air, flinging blade-like waves that can slash bare flesh and cloth at up to 10 feet away, or create up-drafting whirlwinds. In addition, Ahmunet can appear on Ahiga's back and carry him, allowing him to glide. In combination with the gusts of air, Ahiga can gain very limited vertical flight. Ahiga's physical attributes are also passively changed, his body weight is greatly decreased, but his strength remains unchanged, allowing him to become much more acrobatic and mobile. To "touched" individuals he will appear to have a metallic red band of paint at the level of his eyes, which goes all the way around his head and into his hair, while his forehead will have ashen-blue paint. |Extra Name 3 = : |Elements 3 = |PowerType 3 = Spirit Link |Power Effect 3 = Ahiga can release bursts of in a desired direction that travel up to 10 feet before vanishing. This burst leaves a corridor of preternatural that will continue to flow in the initial direction. If Ahiga and his allies move in the direction of the it will increase their movement speed and it can also be used to increase or reduce jump distances. The corridor lasts as long as Ahiga wants it to and each point of beyond the requirement increases the length of the corridor by an additional foot. |Power_Notes_3 = |Extra Name 4 = : |Elements 4 = |PowerType 4 = Spirit Link |Power Effect 4 = Ahiga can now condense into a sharp javelin-like weapon, which he can throw. Upon impact the javelin bursts, dealing abrasive damage to bare flesh and causing an explosion of with a 3 foot radius, knocking back or staggering everything it. Has no maximum range and due to it being made of air it does not arc, however its accuracy is dependent on Ahiga's ability to throw it. |Power_Notes_4 = |Power_Notes_5 = |Extra Name 5 = |PowerType 5 = |Power Effect 5 = |Power_Notes_5 = |Extra Name 6 = |PowerType 6 = |Power Effect 6 = |Power_Notes_6 = }} |Notes Content = *He moved to live with his mother in Arizona, and was there a little over twenty months before coming back to California when the 1998 school year started. He didn't enjoy his time living with his mother, and generally refuses to talk about it. *He's about 1/3rd Native American, 1/3rd Spanish, and 1/3rd Mexican. *Ahiga has always been atheletic, and growing up he played a wide variety of sports, including Baseball, Basketball, and Football. He also skateboards in his spare time, and generally finds himself getting restless if he's not participating in regular activities. **During his time at EHS he was one of the better defensive linemen on the football team, mostly due to Dzeh's passive ability. This made him friends with others on the team such as Coty and Chris. **In general, he enjoys being part of a team effort and generally likes having a lot of friends. He tends to over think how people might view him however, and spends a lot of time maintaining a friendly attitude. *He's been friends with Tate since they were little kids, and his family's farm border's Tate's. The two families are on good terms and generally help one another out. **He's friends with Hunter as well, but doesn't know him as well as he knows Tate. *Ahiga's only family in California is his dad. *Their farm raises livestock, primarily chickens, cattle, and goats. *His family's last name, "Lightning", was translated from native american Cree into English around 100 years ago. *Ahiga means "He Fights" in Navajo. He got the name after he was born two months premature due to an infection he contracted while still in the womb, and against the odds, managed to survive and grow up to be a healthy person. **Despite the meaning of his name he's a very friendly guy, and avoids confrontation. He's never been in a physical fight with a peer. *Ahiga is aligned with "Storm" nature spirits, and they will find him and aid him more easily than spirits of other natural aspects. *Ahiga is an Animist, a type of Shaman that has the innate ability to channel the power of nature spirits to aid him in battle. He can use to temporarily fuse his soul with theirs, greatly magnifying the basic attributes they grant and giving him additional powers, however doing this drains the spirit, and causes it to go dormant for a long period of time, from hours to days to weeks, depending on how much power he uses. **Dzeh is a Native American Stag spirit of and . It is not a particularly good fighter compared to more predatory spirits, but is capable of lending aid in combat. **Nili is a Native American Coyote spirit of the . It gives Ahiga more predatory fighting abilities, like fangs, claws, and increased acrobatic agility and dexterity, but lacks the healing and other utility of the Stag. Because it is a much younger spirit than Dzeh, its Primal Link has a much longer "cooldown" period. **The Thunderbird is a sacred being, similar to an Angel, that appears in a time of great need when called for. It granted Ahiga devastating heavenly power when he fused with it, but will likely never appear to him again. **Amunet is an otherworldly Dragonfly spirit of . Thought it is a predatory spirit like Nili, its abilities focus primarily on utility, more similar to Dzeh. Amunet was commanded to aid Ahiga, but she still reserves much of her power and even disallows him to with her. * *He's bi, because we can't have nice things. ---- *Face claim: Óscar Casas}}}} |-| Rudy = |Theme = |Height = 6'|Weight = 182|HairColor = Black|EyeColor = Brown|Month = February|Day = 27th|Year = 1949|CurrentAge = 47|Birthplace = Flagstaff, Arizona|Nationality = Native American|Role = Supporting Character|Species = Human|PowerSource = None|HarmNumber = |Flavor = Keeping America Beautiful.}} }} |-| Manny † = |Theme = |Height = 5'3"|Weight = 132|HairColor = Grey-Black|EyeColor = Brown|Month = August|Day = 13th|Year = 1922|CurrentAge = 75|Birthplace = Del Rio, Texas|Nationality = Native American|Role = Supporting Character|Species = Human|PowerSource = None|HarmNumber = |Flavor = NATIVE AMERICAN WISDOM}} }} |-| Kahanu † = | |ProfilePic = KahanuProfile.png |CharacterName = Shiluh Lightning |Sigil = |Flavor = "In the black nights like these, all the darkness is alive." |Theme = [https://youtu.be/Bzkw92xDwLw Nox Arcana - The Black Cat] |Height = 7'5" |Weight = 330 |HairColor = Black |EyeColor = Yellow |Month = November |Day = 16th |Year = 1916 |CurrentAge = 81 |Birthplace = Santa Fe, New Mexico |Nationality = Native American |Role = Primary Antagonist |Species = Skinwalker |PowerSource = |HarmNumber = }} |Skin Name = |Alignment = |Elements = + + |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Mastery + Telepathy |Power Effect 1 = Kahanu could see into the minds of all around him, including animals and other creatures, effectively allowing him to glean their intentions and thoughts before they would even act on it. This made it impossible to outsmart or out-maneuver him. |Extra Name 2 = |PowerType 2 = Mastery |Power Effect 2 = Kahanu channeled the mystical power and primal strength of a mountain lion, massively increasing his size, strength, agility, endurance, and empowering his senses to well beyond that of any human. As a he was extremely resistant to conventional weaponry, with even several point-blank shots from a rifle doing little other than slowing him down. As such, the only way to harm him was by using supernatural weapons or attacks. His status as a effectively makes him similar to a or , meaning that -effects are especially powerful against him. |Extra Name 3 = |PowerType 3 = Mastery |Power Effect 3 = Kahanu was capable of performing native american black magic. He could stop a man's heart with a glare, summon and empower various wild animals to do his bidding, open gateways between worlds, teleport over short distances, and could speak Tavahii.}} |Notes Content = *Was the primary antagonist of Monsterhearts: & . He was defeated by Tate, Ahiga, and Lucifer, and suffered Final Death. *Manny's older brother, he was taken and dragged down to Xiabalba by a Skinwalker with a pack of dark wolves. *He sought to drag both Ahiga and Tate down to Xiabalba, and turn them both into Skin-walkers, in order to perpetuate the ritual that was done to him. *He spoke in a supernatural language known as "Tavahii", which sounded like garbled Navajo mixed with the growls, cries, yelps, and howls of animals. Despite it being nothing like any mortal language, it can be understood by Witches and Shaman, and certain other animal-like creatures, such as Chris and Natalya, though the Twins wouldn't be able to. **To non-touched individuals, and even most touched individuals, it would sound like indecipherable animal noises. *Because he never killed every member of his family, Kahanu was still "weak" in comparison to the higher end of a skinwalker's potential power. *His skinwalker name, Kahanu, means "He who walks in darkness".}}}} Category:Main Character